Zodiacs
The Zodiacs or Zodiac Twelve (十二支ん, Jūnishin) are a group of twelve Hunters whose skills have been recognized by Chairman Isaac Netero. They occasionally acted as his counselors, and the chairman would entrust the Hunters Association to them in times of emergency. Aside from that, they were also his sparring partners. They each have a codename associated with one of the Japanese zodiac signs, which most of them chose to match in appearance out of adoration for Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 The Zodiacs have a high standing within the Association, but it is still unclear if their authority is merely nominal and their power stems from the disposition given by the chairman in charge. In fact, although they managed the 13th chairman election, they could do so only because Netero himself authorized them; Pariston, on the other hand, appointed Cheadle as his successor without so much as consulting with them. Whatever their rank may be, it is still inferior to that of the Vice-chairman, albeit not by much. There does not seem to be any specific prerequisite to be a member of the Zodiacs, as Isaac Netero simply elected people he had interest in. The original group counted at least three Triple Star Hunters (Pariston Hill, Cheadle Yorkshire and Botobai Gigante) and just as many Double Star Hunters (Ging Freecss, Mizaistom Nana, Saccho Kobayakawa). However, neither Kurapika nor Leorio, the second Rat and Boar, have earned any star, and the latter does not even have a field of specialization. Aside from their activities as Hunters, nearly all the Zodiacs, Pariston and Ging being exceptions, had one or more other jobs and qualifications. Since the original members used to spar with Isaac Netero, they are bound to be extremely competent Nen users, if not powerful fighters. Origins Each of the twelve original Zodiacs was appointed by the 12th Chairman of the Hunters Association, Isaac Netero, because of their skills and the interest they aroused in him. Members Mizaistom Nana Codenamed the Ox. A man with two horns on his cap, and black spots on his outfit and around one of his eyes. He is a Double Star Crime Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Kanzai Codenamed the Tiger. A man with tiger-like stripes on his face and his hair and a ponytail in the shape of a tiger tail. He is a Treasure Hunter.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 346 Piyon Codenamed the Rabbit. A woman who wears rabbit ears and a miniskirt with a furry rabbit tail. She is a Paleograph Hunter. Botobai Gigante Codenamed the Dragon. The most senior member of the Zodiac Twelve. A large man with a dragon-like face and two flame-like bundles of hair. He is a Triple Star Terrorist Hunter. Geru Codenamed the Snake. A slender woman with snake-like eyes and long dark hair. She is a Poison Hunter. Saccho Kobayakawa Codenamed the Horse. A man with a horse-like face. He is a Double Star Trouble Hunter. Ginta Codenamed the Sheep. An extremely large man with an afro and two ram-like horns on the sides of his head. He is a Poacher Hunter. Saiyu Codenamed the Monkey. A lanky man that has the appearance similar to that of the monkey king Sun Wukong. He is a Blacklist Hunter. Cluck Codenamed the Chicken. A woman with feathers on her clothes and a short temper. She can control an undetermined number of birds.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 She is a Plant Hunter. Cheadle Yorkshire Codename the Dog. The new Chairman of the Hunter's Association. A woman with a dog-like nose and upper jaw and wears a pair of dog-like ears on her head. She is a Triple Star Virus Hunter. Leorio Paradinight Codename the Boar, replaced Ging Freecss.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 346 After Leorio's reputation and regard within the Hunter Association boosted during the events of the Chairman Election arc, Cheadle requested Leorio to fill one of the vacant spots for their voyage to the Dark Continent to which he accepts on the condition that they use the other open spot to recruit Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 343 Kurapika Codename the Rat, replaced Pariston Hill.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 346 Nominated by Leorio, Kurapika is asked to join the Zodiacs on their voyage to the Dark Continent. Although hesitant at first, he agrees after hearing that the Zodiacs have information on the location of a collection of the remaining Scarlet Eyes. Former Members Ging Freecss Codenamed the Boar. Gon's father and a Double Star Hunter like Mizaistom and Saccho. Withdrawn.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Pariston Hill Codenamed the Rat. The ex-Chairman of the Hunters Association. A Triple Star Hunter like Botobai and Cheadle. Withdrawn. Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Following the death of the Chairman Isaac Netero, the Zodiacs gather in the Hunters Association Headquarters to decide the method of the election of his successor, as he demanded in his testament. Pariston, the Vice-Chairman, announces his candidacy and suggests the election be skipped, but the other Zodiacs refuse. Dark Continent Expedition arc Trivia *The Japanese zodiac differentiates from the Chinese zodiac for three signs: it includes the mouse instead of the rat, the wild boar instead of the pig, and the sheep instead of the goat. It is interesting to note that two out of the three Zodiac members representing these signs have defected and have been replaced. *The only two members who haven't changed their appearance to match their Zodiac sign are Pariston Hill and Ging Freecss. Incidentally, they are also the only two members to quit the group. *The original Rat and Boar have hair similar to that of their successors: Ging and Leorio (the first and the second Boar) have dark, spiky hair, whereas Pariston and Kurapika (the first and the second Rat) have long, blond hair worn in a fringe. *Most of the Zodiacs who changed their appearance to match their sign, sport references to real-life countries or cities. This might be because they hail from their counterparts within the Hunter x Hunter universe. References Site Poll Who is your favorite Zodiac Twelve Member? Pariston Ging Cheadle Mizaistom Kanzai Piyon Botobai Geru Saccho Ginta Saiyu Cluck Category:Group Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Nen users Category:Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users